Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire
Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire (alternatively called Darkstalkers 3) was released in arcades in 1997. Vampire Savior is the third installment in the ''Darkstalkers''' series and featured four new characters. The game also spawned two updated titles, Vampire Hunter 2 and Vampire Savior 2, with both being released several months after the'' Vampire Savior''. Originally, Capcom had planned to release the game as Darkstalkers: Jedah's Damnation'' outside of Japan. For home console releases outside of Japan, the series was titled ''Darkstalkers 3. The game would later be bundled with Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge as Darkstalkers Resurrection on Playstation Network and XBox Live. Story New features The game retains the character roster of Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge, though omitting Donovan, Huitzil and Pyron from the lineup. Taking their place are four new characters; Jedah Dohma, Lilith, Q-Bee and Baby Bonnie Hood. Vampire Savior eschews the traditional round-based system in favour of what is dubbed Damage Gauge System; instead battles takes place during a period of one round with each fighter having two "life markers" (by default) which are diminished after one's life bar is completely emptied (similar to Rare's Killer Instinct). The player can also regain a portion of their life during battle if they avoid taking further hits. The game also introduces the Dark Force System which allows players to perform special abilities unique to each character for a limited period. Console features Console ports of the game feature the original Dark Force, titled Dark Force Change and the ability to select Dark Force Power from Vampire Hunter 2 and Vampire Savior 2. Dark Force Power requires two levels of the characters' super bar, damage done during Dark Force Power cannot to be healed and certain EX attacks become slightly more powerful. Characters Returning characters *Anakaris *Bishamon *Demitri Maximoff *Felicia *Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei in Japan) *Jon Talbain (Gallon in Japan) *Lord Raptor (Zabel Zarock in Japan) *Morrigan Aensland *Rikuo (Aulbath in Japan) *Sasquatch *Victor von Gerdenheim New characters *Baby Bonnie Hood (Bulleta in Japan) *Jedah Dohma *Lilith *Q-Bee Console port characters *Donovan Baine *Huitzil (Phobos in Japan) *Pyron Hidden characters *Dark Talbain *Oboro Bishamon (Console ports only) *Marionette (Console ports only) *Shadow Ports This game was ported to the Sega Saturn and to the Sony PlayStation (as Darkstalkers 3 in USA, Europe. Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire Ex Edition in Japan). These home ports retained Donovan, Huitzil and Pyron in the roster, and included the special "what-ifs" revisions of the game, Vampire Hunter 2 and Vampire Savior 2, with proper localizations. Originally the series was to be ported as Darkstalkers: Jedah's Damnation outside of Japanese arcades. The title screen is present in the original arcade ROM but only available when hacking the game. On March 12, 2013, Capcom and Iron Galaxy released ''Darkstalkers Resurrection''. Resurrection featured HD filters and additional content. The game bundled the original Night Warriors and Vampire Savior. Both games remained more true to their original arcade releases, with Vampire Savior lacking Pyron, Huitzil and Donovan and Marionette. Gallery Darkstalkers3CoverScan-1-.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' cover Darkstalkers 3 Disc.png|''Darkstalkers 3'' disc Vampire Savior Sega Saturn Front.png|''Vampire Savior'' cover Vampire Savior Sega Saturn Back.png|''Vampire Savior'' back Character artwork Other artwork Videos Vampire Savior Opening|Vampire Savior (arcade) opening Navigation External links *[http://www.capcom.co.jp/newproducts/consumer/savior/savior.html Vampire Savior official Japanese site] *[http://www.capcom.co.jp/newproducts/consumer/saviorex/index.html Vampire Savior EX Edition official Japanese site] *''Vampire Savior'' - Mizuumi Wiki *''Darkstalkers 3'' - Strategy Wiki *''Darkstalkers 3'' - Gamefaqs *''Vampire Savior ''- Capcom Database Category:Games